I Can Lift You Off Your Feet
by greasymechanic
Summary: AU. Kendall goes back to Minnesota when his demos don't get picked up in LA. Flight attendant James Diamond complicates things a lot.


**A/N: Filled for a VERY old prompt at the kinkmeme on LJ. Based on the song Air Hostess by Busted… I don't think I have to tell you where the title came from.**

**I know it's a really open ending. That's because I might be planning a chapter two, or at least a sequel, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Please do review, it'd mean a lot haha. Enjoy!**

Going back to Minnesota wasn't exactly what Kendall had planned after all the trouble he went through, but at least he knew he'd tried. Maybe he hadn't tried as hard he could, and yeah, okay, maybe he missed Logan and Carlos just a little bit. Or more than a little bit. Maybe he missed them so much that sometimes he just couldn't sleep because of the aching in his chest, but that wasn't the point, here.

More often than not, when he was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows, he imagined what it would be like to go back to Minnesota, to go back home, and he could practically see how Carlos would be all toothy smiles and bouncing excitement to have him back, how Logan would refuse to look at him because of the betrayal he felt, and then hug him either way because they just had to touch, always had to touch, which was something neither of them understood but they both just embraced.

Some things weren't meant to be questioned.

So yeah, being at LAX to go back home? Was possibly one of the greater things that had happened to him the past month. People would call him crazy if he ever said that out loud, so he acted like his dreams were crushed, when in reality he had never felt more hopeful. He finally got to go back. Back to the rink, back to Carlos, back to Logan. Back home.

Kendall sat down in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as humanly possible in the plastic airport seats that made his butt hurt, and right then he swore that a miracle walked by, a suitcase rolling behind him and Kendall's heart skipped a beat when he was grinning at him in a way he couldn't explain.

For a moment the world stopped moving and it was all he could do to not stare at this guy, to not get up and ravish him right on the spot. Hazel eyes found their way to his and Kendall felt like he could die from the way this beautiful creature in that navy blue uniform looked at him, a tentative smile curling his lips. Kendall gulped as he tried to come up with anything to say.

He didn't have to.

The speakers of the terminal croaked and a cranky voice announced that a certain James Diamond was expected at his shift in less than five minutes. Kendall didn't even have to look at the guy in front of him to know that he was the one being referred to, because _of course_ he'd be called Diamond. It only made sense.

The guy – James, Kendall reminded himself, which was a wonderful name that rolled off his tongue when he whispered it - smiled apologetically as he turned around, and with that, the guy who knocked Kendall off his feet was gone. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he realized that it hurt more to see this stranger leave than leaving his best friends behind at the airport ever had, but he pushed it away quickly, defending his behavior against himself, because, hello, he was a teenage boy.

A teenage boy who realized he loved boys a little bit more than he should and was tortured by shirtless bodies every day without being able to touch them when he still resided in Los Angeles. At least he wouldn't have that problem in Minnesota.

He wasn't sure if he was happy with that or not.

Kendall sighed as he sat down in the plane, looking to his left to see who he was sitting next to. To his dismay, there wasn't anyone next to him yet so he had nowhere to turn to, and worst of all? _He didn't even have a window._

A sudden thought came to him and he smirked – maybe he'd have to drag Logan with him on a plane one day so he could actually join the Mile High Club. It didn't matter what they were to each other, Logan would want to because let's face it, when did he ever deny Kendall anything?

'Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,' a deep but soft voice spoke clearly and Kendall almost jumped up to see if the voice belonged to his miracle in blue, but instead he forced himself to stay seated and he closed his eyes, determined to not get disappointed.

_Stop hoping, Knight. You'll never see that James guy again, so ignore your dick right now and start thinking with your brains._

Kendall waited until that insanely attractive voice stopped talking about the emergency exits, because hell, he knew already and quite frankly, he couldn't care less. So when the voice faded to the background and his ears started to hurt from the plane rising up in the air, Kendall finally opened his eyes again and looked to his left, seeing a woman in her fifties filling two chairs on her own. He quickly averted his eyes and focused on the aisle, silently saying goodbye to that little fantasy.

No Mile High Club for him this time.

He sighed as he looked around, drumming his fingers restlessly on his leg, his fingertips hot on his own thigh. This was ridiculous, he decided, because there was no way in hell that James was ever going to be on this plane, and he needed to calm himself down before he'd walk out of the terminals with his jeans too clung to his legs for comfort.

Kendall closed his eyes and let his mind wander to flickering images of the Palm Woods pool mixed with older memories of the rink, the scraping of the ice a sharp contrast with the constant, hot pressing air that LA had to offer. He remembered the hard pressing of bodies against each other, the roughness of the ice, until his brain went back to the hottest guy at the pool, which, no. Wasn't helping at all.

He sighed and turned around in his chair, that, he had to admit, was at least better for his behind than the terminal chairs had been, but still weren't comfortable enough to sleep in. It figured that when Gustavo didn't need him anymore, he didn't care about any form of luxury, either. Not that he ever did anything even remotely generous for Kendall, but that wasn't the point.

A sudden brush against his shoulder made him jolt, an electric spark surging through him so strong that he knew who it was before he even opened his eyes, but when he did, he realized that as much as he had known who he'd see, he hadn't been prepared enough for the sight in front of him. There he was, as beautiful as he had been a few hours before.

James.

Kendall took him in, reveled in the way his navy blue suit stuck to his body. He saw how James's slacks fitted tightly around his legs and he had to draw himself back from reaching out his hand to touch, to feel, to explore every inch of him and god, this was ridiculous, because they hadn't even spoken a word to each other yet, so how was this so intense?

"Can I get you something?" James smirked, finally breaking the silence. His voice sounded like velvet in the weirdest way and Kendall had to shake his head to get a hold of himself again, which was necessary because, um, hey? Kendall Knight never lost control, no matter what happened.

"A coke, please," he said and tried to stare into James's eyes, tried to captivate him in the way James had drawn _him_ in, but James didn't even spare him as much as a second glance. He stared at the way James's hands took hold of the cup, his fingers wrapping around the plastic, and, damn. Even his hands were beautiful.

"Here you go, sir," James winked and smoothed his hand over his jacket, his fingers dipping into the material slightly and smoothing it out as he straightened his shoulders.

Kendall took the cup, sipping as he continued to stare at James. When he removed the cup from his lips, he raised his infamous eyebrows, looking at James as if he'd done something terribly wrong.

"There's no ice in it," he remarked and handed him the cup, waiting for James to respond. He didn't expect the words that came out of his mouth, though, and they caught him off guard.

"Maybe they melted because of you, hot stuff." The words lingered in the air between them and Kendall's jaw dropped to the floor – he did not. There was no way on earth he actually just said that.

He opened his mouth to retort, not sure what he wanted to say because, well fuck, the guy had a point there, when an annoyed "Hey! What does a person have to do to get some service around here?" made them both jump up. James smiled in that same apologetic way as he did in the terminal before he walked to the impatient woman down the aisle.

Kendall let out the breath that he'd been holding since the moment James had come to stand next to him and he sighed in relief, calming himself down before he would actually start to shake in anticipation. He didn't understand what this guy did to him, he didn't even know anything but his name, but he knew his entire body was waiting for him and there was no way he could deny that.

In the back of his mind he wondered what Logan would say if he actually went through with it, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already - he would probably kill Kendall. Which made the idea even more appealing because now? It was forbidden.

And let's face it, Kendall was never one to turn down a challenge.

After an hour, James still hadn't come back yet and Kendall was getting fidgety. In the sixty minutes that had passed, he had come to the conclusion he was going to do everything he could to get his hands on James, convincing himself it was a great idea, which was great and all and hooray for Kendall's good judgment, but how was he ever going to seduce this air host if he never came back?

He sighed deeply and furrowed his eyebrows together as he stared down the aisle, and surely, he saw a flicker of brown hair walk down the path. Sure, it was the complete wrong direction, but Kendall could fix that.

His gaze flickered to the peanuts on his table. He never even asked for those things, hell, he didn't even like them, so he figured he was perfectly allowed to coordinate them into his plan, even though his mom always taught him to not play with food – apparently "food was for the hungry" or something.

Kendall figured that if he didn't eat them, he surely wasn't hungry, so it was totally okay to act like a four year old and throw them at James's head.

James's head snapped into Kendall's direction angrily and Kendall smirked when they made eye contact, holding up the peanuts and tilting his head slightly as he waited for a reaction.

Surely, James's face lit up with the brightest smile Kendall had ever seen and he grinned back at him, knowing he got his attention. His eyes roamed over James's uniform, taking in how his blazer fit just the right way around his waist and how his slacks hugged his hips perfectly, until suddenly James was in front of him and bent over, whispering something hastily. It took Kendall a few seconds to actually process the words, but when he did, his eyes went wide.

"Meet me at the bathroom in ten."

"What?" Kendall hissed back, astonished. Sure, there'd been fantasies, but he had thought they'd flirt a little, exchange numbers, maybe try some sexting – he hadn't thought that this would lead to actual, hot airpla…

"I have to work. Bathroom. Ten minutes."

"James, where's the…"

"Sssh!" And with that, the brunette turned around and walked off, but not before shaking his butt a little, which Kendall was sure was meant for him. His suspicion was confirmed when James turned his head, throwing a wink at Kendall before handing one of the passengers a blanket.

"I'd go search for that bathroom if I were you, boy," the woman on his left snickered and Kendall stared at her, annoyed and weirded out at the same time because what the fuck? Was a sixty year old woman who couldn't even fit in one seat really telling him to go and fuck James's brains out?

"Wouldn't want to miss out on that fine little butt," she added when Kendall didn't speak and with those words he stood up, suddenly wanting to get away from her as fast as he could master.

"I guess I should," he mumbled and hurried away, walking as fast as he could. That was weird. And he'd had some weird experiences in his life, considering the fact that he hated to be bored, but. Still. This one right here definitely made his top ten.

He shivered, shrugging it off quickly as his eyes searched for the bathroom sign. It wasn't supposed to be that hard, considering the fact Kendall could only choose two directions, but he wanted to be right on the first try.

His eyes found James, who was talking to another flight attendant, possibly to tell him he was taking a short break, and James nodded at him, his head so subtly tilted to the right that Kendall might as well have missed it. He smiled, shaking his hair out of his eyes before he hurried to the bathroom, which was still taken.

They hadn't thought this through, Kendall realized, because people were going to s_ee _and James might lose his job if they got caught and how were they ever going to do this without dealing with the possible consequences?

Then there was another problem - James didn't even know his name. If Kendall went in first, James wouldn't know what name to call to make sure it was him in there and not, God forbid, the lady who knew what they were up to.

What the fuck was he even worrying about? Risk was Kendall's middle name. Well, no, it wasn't, it was Donald, but Risk sounded so much cooler, didn't it? Point being, he would pull this off, somehow. He always did.

The door to the toilet opened and a middle aged man stepped out, not even sparing Kendall a second glance before returning to his seat. Kendall sighed in relief, glancing into the little cramped up room to see how much space they'd have, when he was pushed inside and the door closed behind him.

"What the fu – umph." Hungry lips were pressed against his, immediately prying his mouth open and Kendall felt like he was drowning already, his arms going down to cup James's ass, falling into the movement like that's all his hands were ever meant for.

"Finally," James grumbled against his mouth and cupped his cheeks, his thumb stroking over his jaw and forcing Kendall's mouth open wider. His tongue slid in, slick and fast, and Kendall had never felt more at home than right at that moment. His fingertips pressed into the rough material of James's slacks, his mouth rapidly moving along with him and why had he never met James before?

Somehow James tasted like home. He tasted like cinnamon and Minnesota winters by the fireplace, and hidden right below the surface was a wave of fresh that reminded Kendall of the snow, of the cold ice at the hockey rink. He didn't understand how anyone could burst across his taste buds like James did and it made him insane, but he went along with it, desperate and needy and clingy like he would die if James ever let go.

Kendall broke apart from him, leaning his head back against the wall to catch his breath, when James's lips moved from his jawline down to his throat. Kendall unbuttoned his blazer and pushed it off, James's broad shoulders coming into view and Kendall slumped against him, sighing deeply as James bit down and a thought occurred to him.

"My name's Kendall," he murmured and let his hand travel up James's hair, but when James groaned, he quickly wrapped it around his neck instead. Not his hair, got it. Maybe that'd be something to try out later.

"Kendall," James repeated, rolling the name on his tongue in such a way that the sound went straight to Kendall's pants, and this was definitely not going to take long if they kept up this speed. Kendall's leg wrapped around James's waist, pulling him in closer with his heel, finally giving them the fraction they'd been craving.

James's mouth stopped moving against his throat, his hot breath burning on his skin, burning through him like the point of a cigarette could burn through paper and Kendall felt his skin heat up, the familiar fire that started at his ears flowing to his toes gradually.

His hips moved against James's in a desperate way he'd been embarrassed about if it wasn't so damn hot, and he grinded his crotch against James's that made him moan low in his throat.

Kendall slid down James's navy blue pants, annoyed with the clothing in the way. After he unzipped his jeans he was ready to sink to his knees, already taking James's member into his hand, when James's hand tangled into the strands of Kendall's hair and hauled him up forcefully.

Kendall blinked.

"Together," James growled and he looked at Kendall like he was about to devour him, which Kendall wouldn't mind, ever, and before he knew it James had grabbed his leg and locked it right back around his waist, where it seemed to belong, connected hip to hip. He lifted himself and wrapped his free leg around James as well, fully depending on James to keep him up.

The skin on skin contact made them both groan and he bucked his hips against James, trapped between the wall behind him and James's white button up. Kendall's hand went down to unbutton James's shirt and spread it open, just to be sure it wouldn't be ruined, because there was no way in hell James would be able to get away with that.

"Ugh," James groaned and smashes his lips back against Kendall's, and Kendall knew there were still traces of Coca Cola in his mouth. For a moment he felt guilty that he didn't taste as good as James did, because this was not fair at all, when James pushed against him forcefully and all thoughts left his head, a loud moan muffled by James's mouth.

They rubbed against each other, harder and harder, until Kendall felt like he was about to break and please, let James be just as close as he was, because he couldn't do this much longer, and then he heard it.

"Uhh, uhhn…" James stuttered against him, face buried into the crook of Kendall's shoulder and Kendall gripped onto him tighter as James started to shake underneath him, moving faster, desperate.

"Ah, ah, _ohh," _were the last sounds that tumbled over James's lips and then he spilled all over Kendall, his hipbones hitting Kendall's and that was sure going to bruise, but all that was imprinted in Kendall's thoughts was the face James made when he came, how it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever gotten to witness, and that in combination of James heaving against him was enough to make him fall over the edge and into black darkness.

He would've been satisfied staying there forever, until he realized James's arms were shaking so bad that he was about to collapse any second, so Kendall unwrapped himself from James's grip and set his feet back on the ground, grinning sheepishly.

"Guess I finally joined the Mile High Club," he grinned after James had kissed him soundlessly, sweaty against Kendall's body.

James quirked an eyebrow and smiled tiredly, wiping off his forehead as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Not really. To join you must actually have sex."

Kendall stared at him as realization dawned upon him.

"_Damn it!_"

Kendall walked out of the gate, his hand slipping to the phone number in his pocket. James had promised to call him, because, he had assured him, there was no way in hell he'd ever let this go.

He was pretty sure he had never been so satisfied with himself.

Looking around the waiting area, he searched for his two best friends in the entire world, and felt a sense of familiarity and comfort fall over him as he saw them together, Carlos's arm slung around Logan carelessly as they waited for him. For a second, he thought he had been worrying about nothing. Maybe, just maybe, the dynamics had changed. Maybe he could get away with this.

Carlos spotted him first, untangling himself from Logan and running up to Kendall with such force that a loud "umph" escaped from Kendall's lips when Carlos collapsed onto his chest.

"KENDALL!" Carlos practically bounced up and down into his arms, just like he'd predicted, and he smiled down at his friend, not realizing how much he'd missed him until he actually saw him, and, man. He was never leaving these guys again.

After at least a minute he let go of the still bouncing Carlos and he looked at Logan, who had tears in his eyes, which, okay. That was not something he'd anticipated.

"I'm so glad you're back," Logan smiled weakly, trying not to show exactly _how_ glad he was, but Kendall couldn't be fooled. He held out his arms and pressed Logan against his chest, a wave of warmth falling over him. He was home.

"Hey, blondie!" They let go, turning around slowly, and Kendall's heart stopped. The woman from the plane was standing right in front of him, smirking, and winked at him.

"Tell your boyfriend he's allowed to lift me off my feet any time," she half-giggled, half-joked and threw another wink at Kendall before she turned around and took off, walking towards a woman who was just about as big as she was.

"Your boyfriend?" Logan took a step back and stared at Kendall, disbelief written upon his face. "Kendall, what was that about?"

Kendall said nothing.

"Kendall! I'm serious, what did she mean by that?"

"Nothing, Logan. I have no idea who that was."

"You're lying. I can tell you're lying. Who was that?"

"Logan," he interrupted him, raising his hand and then smiling softly. "Let's go home."

They did go home, but Logan didn't let it go for the entire night, not when Kendall was telling all about LA, not when they watched Transformers, not when they made hot cocoa by the fire. He knew he'd had to face reality and tell Logan eventually, but the prospect was pretty damn terrifying.

For the first time in his life, Kendall had no idea how to fix this.

Until his phone rang.


End file.
